Birthday Surprise!
by Ezabellaa
Summary: It's 1st of January. The very first day of New Year. And it's the Birthday of Julia's Boyfriend. Lets see what she has in store for him. One-Shot! Dedicated to Rolly!


Hello Guys! So I am here again with a new one-shot.

It's a **Birthday Gift** to Rolly. Happy Birthday! You're a great Friend. But YOU are not great. I am ;)

Hope you don't cringe at its cheesiness.

* * *

"Booh!" Came a voice near his ear.

"Ohh! I am so scared. " was the sarcastic reply.

She took the pencil from his hand. " You are always studying, loosen up a bit."

" Well not everyone gets straight A's without bashing their eyelashes," He took the pencil from her hand .

"Well I am not going to let you study. Try all you want." She took the pencil from his hand again .

He knew his girlfriend well enough to know that she is stubborn beyond belief. So he left it alone. And thought of something else

which'll be more fun to do. He grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and placed her in his lap. She squealed.

"Hmmm. Really?" His face very close to her. His breath fanning t her lips. He leaned close, his lips touching her but barely. He was teasing her that much was obvious.

She put a stop to that teasing by kissing him lightly on the lips, sweetly. Their embrace was cut short when her phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He said, his voice raspy.

But she took her phone out and saw 'Tyson' flashing across her phone. She accepted the call and he watched frowning as she began talking about some project, silently cursing Tyson for ruining their time.

" Sorry baby, I hafta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Happy Birthday in advance and you will spend all day with me. Okay?" she asked putting on her jacket. Lightly kissed him on the lips and left the room with a smile on her face.

You maybe wondering who are they. Well the girl is our own Julia Fernandez, who you all guys know an love. And the boy, well his name is Carlos. He is a black haired, brown eyed handsome boy (Ezbl: Don't take it serious. I am kidding about handsome thing ;) Lol!) soon turning 17 with a lean body.

* * *

The next arrived. Carlos and Julia were going to the fair that was held on every new year.

Carlos picked Julia from her home and they ate breakfast from a little café, both enjoying their meal and enjoying being with each other. After having a yummy breakfast, they went to the fair.

It was packed. They started from slow rides so their breakfast won't come rushing out and slowly moved on to faster ones,

enjoying the day and Carlos 's birthday.

Carlos was determined to win a teddy bear for his girlfriend. But he was not being successful so far. He had used a lot of money and had won many plushies and soft toys. But a teddy bear was still on his list. Julia told him that it doesn't matter he has already won so much her but who can compete with finally won her a small, cute teddy. And he was more happy than her. They grabbed some snacks and wandered , store to store fingers interwoven.

Then after some more rides, they went to the Ferris wheel and when it was on its top, they kissed each other, slowly but passionately. It has been an year since they started dating. They both were in love with each other.

Their day was brought to an end with a dinner in a beautiful restaurant where they danced on a slow song.

" Sorry Car, I wasn't able to buy you something. Raul needed the money for some things so I gave it to him," Julia said with a sad frown.

Carlos tipped her chin up and said, " You spent the entire day with me an that's all I wanted. No need for gift. "

Julia sweetly pecked him. Then she insisted on eating ice-cream which was great for Carlos.

They bought ice-cream and walked, their jackets wrapped around them to save them from chilling-to-the-bones cold of January.

"Lets go to our point. " said Julia suddenly.

"Hmm." Carlos started walking, thinking that no one wished him today except his sisters, his parents and Julia. He didn't want to party. He thinks he's old enough to not want a party.

They went to an empty warehouse where their group meaning the bladebreakers and some other people hang out. Julia opened the door and when they entered the light flickered on and a shout of 'Happy Birthday' confirmed his suspicion. But all he aw was the gang and his family and a cake in the centre but what he noticed was they all were standing in a line like they were hiding something. He put a smile on his face and greeted his parents and kissed his younger sister (Ezbl: Cutie pie) and elder sister (Ezbl: An ice dress awaits for me. Rolly you do understand na?) on their cheek.

He also thanked the gang for bringing the cake.

And Tyson said, " Well you can repay me by letting me eat more cake." to which everyone laughed and Tyson was smacked on the head by Hilary.

" Time to cut the cake!'' said his younger sister and he put his hand on her chubby one and they both cut the cake.

Carlos kissed Julia and then someone shouted time for the gift.

Carlos stood in front of all of them his one hand clasped in Julia's and the second in his younger sister's.

His father said, "Son we all put our share in this gift. We hope you like it. All your friends, Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and your girlfriend played their part and you should be thankful for having such awesome friends. "

Despite the fact that he didn't want a party Carlos was excited to see his gift especially after his father told him all that.

They all separated and what Carlos saw made him breathless and shocked to the core.

There stood a brand new 'Porsche Cayman' in a deep blue color when he moved closer to it he saw on its door there was sticky note saying 'Happy Birthday Carlos'. Carlos looked back and said, "Is it mine?"

They all nodded and said," It's yours."

" Wow! I don't... don't know what to say. I can't accept this. It's too expensive. "

Max joked, " Well this way you can be our personal driver."

" And you're parents payed atleast half price of it. So technically we all put only a little share in it. Afterall, we are so many." said Rei.

"Thank you guys, thank you soo much. It's a best gift ever." He shook hands of all of them and kissed Julia hard to which Tyson made gagging noise.

* * *

Well that's all. Hope you like it Rolls.

Read and Review.


End file.
